


A Tender Feeling

by Aoi_Kitahara



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cliffhangers, M/M, Romance, Sad Ending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Kitahara/pseuds/Aoi_Kitahara
Summary: Miyoshi akan selalu menanti sepucuk surat dari Hatano.Surat 5 tahun dari sekarang yang akan diterima Miyoshi....[Miyoshi x Hatano] [slight!MiyoshixJohanBauer]Dedicated for event #Fallentinevent & #VessaSongFictionChallenge





	

"Kirimlah surat sering-sering padaku."

"Surat wasiat maksudmu?"

"Aku tak bercanda, Hatano. Jangan buat aku khawatir dan sempatkanlah barangkali sejenak untuk menukar kabar padaku."

"Tentu, kuharap suratku takkan tersesat saat dikirim padamu, Miyoshi."

"Tetaplah hidup."

"Ya, aku akan tetap hidup sebisaku."

_Namun tak pernah ada satu pun surat yang tiba meskipun waktu sudah berlalu terlampau jauh._

 

**Joker Game belongs to Koji Yanagi**

_**Written by AoiKitahara** _

**Warn: Typo(s), miss-EBI, OOC, cliffhanger, angst, death!chara, romance, etc.**

_Recommended song : Vocaloid - Letter Song_

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

_'In the days that pass, I leave my feelings...'_

 

Menyesap secangkir kopi _latte_ pada pagi hari ditemani koran lokal, Miyoshi- Katsuhiko Maki turut serta memperhatikan perkembangan perang yang melibatkan hampir seluruh dunia meskipun hanya dari berita lokal.

Sup di atas meja makan telah ditandaskan sedari tadi, menghangatkan perut namun masih membekukan hatinya. Setelah koran selesai dibaca, ia pun lantas bangkit mengambil mantel serta topi _fedora,_ kemudian melangkah keluar sembari membawa tas tangan.

Jerman memasuki musim gugur, udara mulai mendingin seiring penghujung tahun.

Namun tetap saja ia tak pernah mendapatkan kabar dari seseorang yang begitu berarti baginya.

Hatano- Shimano Ryousuke. Nama yang penuh nostalgia. Nama yang sudah lama tak terdengar kabar sang empunya, seolah-olah ia menghilang ditelan bumi.

Ada rasa rindu yang tertahan kala orang-orang dari agensi menanyakan perihal kabar pemuda yang akrab dengan tampilan poni belah tengah serta _suspender._

Tapi, Miyoshi tak dapat mengutarakannya.

Rindu. Sangat rindu akan setiap tindakan kurang ajar Hatano, bagi Miyoshi sekarang, hal-hal iseng Hatano kini terasa begitu dirindukan.

Kapan Hatano kembali?

Kapan sepucuk surat sebagai pelepas rindu dari Hatano tiba di sini?

Seingatnya, Miyoshi sudah memberikan alamat lengkap sebelum Hatano berangkat menuju Perancis. Namun, terhitung hingga hari ini, lagi-lagi ia hanya dapat menelan harapan kosong. Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Hatano? Apa pekerjaannya sebegitu sibuknya sampai-sampai tak dapat menulis surat untuknya?

Apa Hatano sudah mati?

Miyoshi menggeleng pelan, mengenyahkan pikiran negatifnya. Pemuda itu takkan mati begitu saja, seperti janjinya dulu. Tapi, apa bukti atas janjinya?

" _Guten morgen,_ Maki. Seperti biasa, selalu datang pagi ya." Sapaan pun menyambutnya yang baru saja memasuki ruang seni.

Miyoshi mengulas senyum, " _Guten morgen_ juga untukmu, Johan _-san._ Hari ini pun berniat untuk melihat-lihat hasil lukisan kami?"

Bukan tanpa alasan Miyoshi bertanya demikian, sebab Johan pernah bilang bahwa ia pengagum seni. Sering kali sang Letnan tersebut berkunjung ke ruang seninya, hanya sekedar mengamati hasil polesan di atas kanvas para anggota klub seni.

Tapi dari semua lukisan, Johan hanya tertarik pada lukisan milik Miyoshi. Ada sesuatu misterius dari lukisan potret seseorang tersebut, sapuan kuas itu dimata Johan terlalu ditekan, seperti sedang menekankan perasaannya yang tertuang di atas kanvas.

Johan pengagum seni sekaligus kritikus yang handal, matanya begitu tajam mengamati setiap detail bagian lukisan. Ia melangkah mendekat, berdiri di samping Miyoshi yang tengah mencampur cat arklik di atas palet.

"Mau melukis orang itu lagi?" tanya Johan penasaran.

Jeda sebentar sebelum akhirnya senyuman Miyoshi meneduh, "Ya."

Johan tak tahu siapa pemuda tersebut, tapi sejauh yang ia tahu, orang itu adalah seseorang yang spesial untuk Katsuhiko Maki.

Miyoshi berjalan beberapa meter di depan kanvasnya berada, menaruh bunga camelia putih sebagai modelnya. Setelah itu ia kembali duduk di hadapan kanvas putih bersih, mengoles kuas pada cat dan mulai membubuhkannya pada permukaan kanvas.

Tenang, Johan duduk tak jauh dari Miyoshi. Mengamati dalam diam tanpa berminat untuk berkomentar sedikit pun.

"Johan _-san,_ pernah merindukan seseorang sebegitu besarnya?" tanya Miyoshi disela-sela aktivitasnya.

"Belum pernah, ada apa memangnya?" Johan tak lagi menatap lukisan namun beralih pada punggung Miyoshi.

"Hanya karna sebuah perasaan seperti rindu yang sebegini, aku merasa seperti bukan diriku saja." Miyoshi menutup mata sebentar.

"Maksudmu, kau tak menginginkan perasaan seperti itu?"

"Ya, karna aku tak ingin tersiksa."

Tak ada lagi balasan dari Johan, keduanya memilih membisu, membiarkan kuas menari di atas kanvas, menorehkan warna-warna dalam bingkai putih. Namun, tak memberikan warna pada kehidupan Miyoshi yang telah kosong.

Matahari mulai meninggi, Miyoshi telah menyelesaikan lukisannya tepat sebelum jam makan siang. Ia memandang sebentar dengan rindu pada potret lukisan hasil tangannya. Miyoshi memindah lukisan yang masih setengah basah tersebut di depan jendela, setelahnya membereskan peralatan melukis pada tempatnya.

"Mau makan siang bersama, Maki?" tawar Johan.

Yang ditawari menoleh, "Ah, boleh kalau tak merepotkan."

******

"Jadi, masih menunggu dia?"

 _Rinderwurst_ tak jadi dilahap kembali, mendadak nafsu makannya hilang sudah. Miyoshi melempar pandangan pada Johan.

"Ya."

Hanya dengan jawaban sesederhana itulah sudah menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan Miyoshi yang sesungguhnya.

Tak ada dusta yang tersembunyi dalam manik anggur tersebut, semuanya nyata. Johan melipat tangannya di atas meja, menatap serius pada Miyoshi.

"Lupakan saja dia, dan biarkan aku yang mengisi kekosongan hatimu."

Mendadak telinganya terasa tuli, waktu ikut melambat. Apa yang baru saja Letnan muda ini katakan padanya? Apakah ia sedang berada di dalam bunga tidur? Kenapa malah terasa sangat nyata?

"Apa kau sedang bercanda, Johan _-san?_ " tanya Miyoshi seolah memastikan dengan hati-hati.

"Aku serius, kau tak bisa menantikan orang yang terus-terusan menghilang tanpa kabar selama 2 tahun lebih."

Tak bisa.

Seharusnya tak semudah ini sang Letnan menyuruhnya. Harga diri Miyoshi terlampau tinggi untuk sekedar menyetujui usul Johan Bauer, ia tak bisa melupakan Hatano.

Sebab, hidup mati baginya adalah napas Hatano.

Terlalu melibatkan banyak perasaan seperti sekarang pun memang akan mengganggu jalannya misi, namun kenyataannya ia hanya manusia biasa, bukan _mindset monster_ yang selama ini terpatri dalam benak. Miyoshi punya hak untuk menumbuhkan cinta, dan cintanya kini sudah bermuara pada sesosok pemuda dengan tinggi 162 senti tersebut.

"Aku tak bisa berkhianat semudah kau mengatakannya." Cangkir teh diangkat, Miyoshi menyesapnya dalam diam namun dengan pikiran yang ruwet.

Johan tahu bahwa ia akan ditolak pemuda di hadapannya ini. Meskipun begitu, ia berharap sedikit saja, bahwa Miyoshi dapat memberinya kesempatan.

Kenyataannya? Katsuhiko Maki tak memberikan ruang untuk Johan di dalam hatinya.

"Terima kasih untuk ajakannya, sampai jumpa." Ia tak ingin berlama-lama, Miyoshi pun menghilang dari balik pintu masuk.

Di sana, Johan masih tetap dalam posisinya. Manik biru lautnya menerawang jauh ke jalanan di samping kaca tempatnya berada, mengikuti gerak-gerik pemuda yang beberapa menit lalu menolaknya.

"Sadarlah, Maki. Orang yang kau tunggu kehadirannya itu, sudah melupakanmu," gumamnya pelan.

"Atau mungkin jawaban terburuknya ... sudah mati."

Derap kakinya bukan membawa Miyoshi kembali ke rumah, namun malah menuju pelabuhan. Ia berdiri di ujung dermaga, menatap hamparan laut luas sejauh mata memandang. Angin laut membelai kulitnya, sapuannya seperti usapan Hatano kala sedang manja padanya.

Lama-lama ia bisa mati merindu hanya karna Hatano.

Dersik ombak yang tak terduga menjadi eufoni di telinganya. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, menikmati atmosfer penuh kedamaian meskipun nyatanya perang tengah bergejolak di luar sana.

Berapa kali sudah ia mengatakan rindu?

Tak salah kan?

"Suratmu benar-benar tersesat rupanya," Miyoshi mengulas senyum meremehkan, "kan, Hatano?"

******

Biasanya, saat tengah malam menjelang pagi, Miyoshi akan selalu terjaga. Ia selalu berada di tempat yang sama setiap harinya, studionya. Rutinitas ini ia lakukan dalam rangka 2 hal.

Mengejar _deadline_ dan-

Menanti kepulangan Hatano.

Hari ini tak ada jadwal _deadline,_ tetapi Miyoshi masih berada di studionya. Di dalam ruangan yang remang-remang itu, Miyoshi kembali memoles kanvas. Melukis potret model yang sama setiap harinya.

Hatano.

Miyoshi melukis Hatano dalam berbagai pose dan ekspresi, namun sejauh ini hanya satu yang tak bisa ia lukis dari Hatano. Ekspresi kematian Hatano. Bukan tak bisa, lebih tepatnya tak sanggup membayangkan ekspresi kematiannya.

_"Apa? Kau pikir aku seorang gadis?"_

_"Berisik, aku tak mau mendengarnya darimu."_

_"Ya, aku juga telah ditaklukan olehmu."_

Miyoshi tak bisa berhenti tersenyum setiap mengingat kenangan mereka, tentang dimana ingatan di masa lampau mulai mengisi pikirannya. Suara-suara Hatano terekam jelas dalam bayang-bayang, cerita dari beberapa tahun yang lalu.

 _"Kenapa kau tak memberi kabar?"_ batinnya berbisik pelan.

Lukisan Hatano yang kesekian kalinya telah selesai, kali ini berupa Hatano yang tengah menggenggam sekuntum bunga camelia putih dengan latar di ujung dermaga tempat dimana Miyoshi melepas kepergian Hatano.

Tak ada alasan khusus mengapa Miyoshi begitu menggemari saat-saat melukis Hatano yang tengah menggenggam bunga camelia putih, sebab dalam _hanakotoba_ camelia putih selalu berarti,

-menunggu.

Apa menanti kepulangan Hatano hanyalah sebuah angan-angan?

Mimpikah?

Salahkah?

Miyoshi menggeleng pelan, menatap diam lukisan Hatano di hadapannya, bersama kesendirian yang menemani di sampingnya.

******

Kedua telapak tangan beradu, mencoba mengenyahkan hawa dingin yang sedari tadi terus menembus tulang. Kepala Miyoshi mendongak, langit kelabu dengan butir-butir salju masih tak berhenti turun. Berapa kali sudah ia merasakan musim dingin di negeri ini?

Perang Dunia II telah berakhir, namun surat Hatano tak pernah sampai. Apa mungkin surat dari Hatano terjatuh di laut?

Miyoshi tak mau memikirkan kemungkinan terburuknya, sebab Hatano berjanji untuk tetap hidup kan?

Tak mungkin orang seperti Hatano akan melanggar janjinya, terlebih ia dan kedelapan orang lainnya- terhitung Hatano, telah bersumpah untuk terus hidup dan jangan membunuh.

Tapi, Miyoshi tidak naif bahwa manusia juga nantinya akan mati suatu hari nanti.

Setidaknya- setidaknya ia tak punya penyesalan karna telah berjuang sejauh ini.

Meskipun sampai saat ini, Miyoshi masih belum cukup dewasa untuk beberapa hal.

Secarik kertas dan pena diletakkan di atas mejanya, manik anggur dibalik kacamatanya meneliti setiap tulisan yang ia torehkan di atas lembaran kertas. Sudah lama ia ingin melakukan kegiatan ini, apalagi bersama Hatano. Terlalu panjang kisahnya yang tertoreh dalam bentukan kalimat tersebut, bahkan ia sudah menulis di kertas yang ketiga.

Miyoshi berhenti sejenak akibat batuk hebat yang menyerangnya, napasnya tersengal seolah-olah sehabis berlari maraton. Bel rumahnya berbunyi, seseorang dari luar sana berkata bahwa ia adalah kurir. Miyoshi beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan menyambut sang kurir sambil masih terus terbatuk. Di hadapannya seorang kurir tengah memegang surat.

"Apa benar ini kediaman Tuan Miyoshi?" tanyanya.

"Ya." Miyoshi membalas pelan, batuknya sedikit mereda.

Kurir tersebut lantas menyodorkan surat terkait sambil memberikan surat tanda terima yang lekas ditanda tangani oleh Miyoshi. Setelahnya sang kurir beranjak pergi, beberapa paket dan surat sudah menunggu untuk dikirimkan kepada penerimanya.

Miyoshi membawa serta suratnya kembali ke meja kerja. Maniknya melebar mendapati nama pengirim yang dibubuhi pada amplopnya.

Shimano Ryousuke, Hatano.

Air mata menumpuk dipelupuk mata Miyoshi. Ah, mengapa disaat seperti ini ia malah menjadi lebih sensitif dari biasanya?

Surat Hatano tiba setelah ia menanti selama 5 tahun dengan penuh kesabaran.

Ya, ternyata ia hanya perlu menunggu 5 tahun untuk secarik surat pertama dari Hatano.

Surat cepat-cepat dibuka, kertas tersebut sedikit usang. Belum sempat ia membaca isinya, batuk hebatnya kembali disertai dengan darah, tubuhnya melemas, dan napasnya terus tersengal. Miyoshi oleng, ambruk dari atas kursi, menubruk lantai kayu ubin yang dingin.

Ia belum sempat menyimpan surat untuk dirinya 10 tahun yang akan datang, terlebih ia juga belum membaca satu kata pun surat dari Hatano. Namun, tubuhnya sudah terlanjur lemas akibat _penyakit paru-paru obstruktif kronis_ yang di deritanya selama 3 tahun belakangan akibat dari pola hidup yang tak sehat.

Sudahlah, yang penting Miyoshi tahu bahwa Hatano masih hidup. Sedikit banyaknya, Miyoshi menyesal karna pergi terlebih dulu. Napasnya memelan, rasanya seperti mengantuk, Miyoshi menutup matanya.

Setidaknya, ia sudah memberi semua yang dirinya miliki.

Sebelum matanya tertutup sempurna, ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, sekilas seperti tengah melihat siluet Hatano yang berusaha menyadarkannya.

Bukan, bodoh.

Ia mengatai dirinya sendiri, seseorang yang tengah berada di hadapannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Johan Bauer. Miyoshi tersenyum kecil, gestur bibirnya mengisyaratkan sesuatu meskipun tanpa suara.

" _Ich habe mein Versprechen gehalten_ _._ "

Senyum Miyoshi melembut, "Benar, 'kan ... Hatano?"

Dan semua kisahnya berakhir di ujung kalimat. Perasaan Miyoshi tak pernah berubah, selalu dan selalu milik Hatano.

Ya, meskipun ia tak tahu apa isi suratnya. Satu hal yang diketahui olehnya, Shimano Ryousuke tak pernah sekalipun melupakan dirinya.

_Untuk Miyoshi,_

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku menepati janjiku untuk mengirim surat padamu 'kan?_

_Kuharap kau selalu menjaga kesehatanmu._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Marseille, 26 Mei 1940_

**_Shimano Ryousuke._ **

Di bawahnya tercetak tulisan tinta baru yang berbunyi,

_Shimano Ryousuke sudah tewas 5 tahun yang lalu, aku baru menemukan surat ini setelah berbenah di kediamannya yang dulu._

_**Alain Lernier.** _

Sedangkan untuk surat yang tengah ditulis Miyoshi tadi berisi,

_Untuk diriku 10 tahun yang akan datang,_

_Apa kau masih mencintai Hatano?_

_Apa kau sudah bahagia? Ataukah masih tetap kesepian?_

_Tapi meskipun begitu, kuharap masih ada beberapa hal yang tak berubah di sekitarmu._

_Bolehkah aku bertumpu pada sebuah harapan kecil untuk terus hidup?_

_Berlin, 25 Desember 1945_

_**Katsuhiko Maki.** _

** -FIN- **

**Author's Note:**

> Guten morgen : Selamat pagi
> 
> Rinderwurst : Sosis daging sapi yang berasal dari Westfalen
> 
> Hanakotoba : Bahasa bunga
> 
> Penyakit paru-paru obstruktif kronis : Seperti namanya, penyakit ini merupakan kombinasi dari dua penyakit pernapasan, yaitu bronkitis kronis dan emfisema. Bronkitis adalah infeksi pada saluran udara menuju paru-paru yang menyebabkan pembengkakan dinding bronkus dan produksi cairan di saluran udara berlebihan. Sedangkan emfisema adalah kondisi rusaknya kantung-kantung udara pada paru-paru yang terjadi secara bertahap. Kantung udara tersebut akan menggelembung dan mengempis seiring kita menarik dan menghembuskan napas. Kelenturan kantung udara akan menurun jika seseorang mengidap emfisema, akibatnya jumlah udara yang masuk akan menurun
> 
> Ich habe mein Versprechen gehalten : Aku sudah memenuhi janjiku
> 
> a/n:
> 
> Prompt yang digunakan dalam fanfiksi ini ialah:
> 
> \- A letter for you, five years from now.
> 
> \- Waiting for midnight.
> 
> \- All that I have.
> 
> Terima kasih banyak untuk panitia penyelenggara event dan challenge.
> 
> Vessalius04 untuk Song-Fiction challenge  
> AliceKlein25 untuk Fallentinevent
> 
> Dedicated to #VessaSongFictionChallenge & #Fallentinevent
> 
> Regard,
> 
> AoiKitahara


End file.
